User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Significant Events as a Lumosity Player
Here are a list of significant events in Lumosity with me as a Lumosity player. I sometimes play the training games outside training sessions for fun. 09/02/2013 (that's when I first played Lumosity. The first Top BPI Games Chart just was like this) #Memory Matrix (808) #Eagle Eye (344) #Speed Match (146) 10/02/2013 (Word Bubbles Rising, Raindrops & Lost in Migration become new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (808) #'Raindrops (669)' #Eagle Eye (344) #Speed Match (146) #'Word Bubbles Rising (121)' #'Lost in Migration (42)' 11/02/2013 (Brain Shift becomes new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (1320) #Raindrops (669) #Eagle Eye (344) #Speed Match (296) #'Brain Shift (237)' #Word Bubbles Rising (121) #Lost in Migration (42) 12/02/2013 (Penguin Pursuit, Chalkboard Challenge & Familiar Faces become new to the chart)) #Memory Matrix (1320) #Raindrops (669) #'Chalkboard Challenge (425)' #'Familiar Faces (372)' #Eagle Eye (344) #'Penguin Pursuit (302)' #Speed Match (296) #Brain Shift (237) #Word Bubbles Rising (121) #Lost in Migration (42) 13/02/2013 (Color Match & By the Rules become new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (1320) #Raindrops (669) #Chalkboard Challenge (425) #Familiar Faces (372) #Eagle Eye (344) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #Speed Match (296) #Word Bubbles Rising (290) #Brain Shift (237) #'By the Rules (200)' #'Color Match (123)' #Lost in Migration (42) 15/02/2013 (Space Junk becomes new to the chart. There weren't any games new to the chart intil 14/03/2013) #Memory Matrix (1356) #Eagle Eye (1324) #Raindrops (669) #Speed Match (450) #Chalkboard Challenge (425) #Brain Shift (412) #Familiar Faces (372) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #Word Bubbles Rising (290) #Lost in Migration (216) #By the Rules (200) #Color Match (123) #'Space Junk (2)' 14/03/2013 (I get subscription for a year and Spatial Speed Match, Route to Sprout & Disillusion become new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (1453) #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Eagle Eye (1200) #Raindrops (1111) #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #Familiar Faces (877) #Word Bubbles Rising (854) #Lost in Migration (778) #Color Match (742) #Speed Match (712) #Brain Shift (672) #'Spatial Speed Match (640)' #'Disillusion (328)' #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) i played this game outside the training sessions #'Route to Sprout (222)' #Space Junk (2) 15/03/2013 (Birdwatching, Memory Match & Pinball Recall become new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (1453) #'Pinball Recall (1285)' #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Eagle Eye (1200) #Raindrops (1111) #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #Lost in Migration (974) #Familiar Faces (877) #Word Bubbles Rising (854) #Color Match (742) #'Memory Match (730)' #Speed Match (712) #Disillusion (675) #Brain Shift (672) #Spatial Speed Match (640) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) #'Birdwatching (248)' #Route to Sprout (222) #Space Junk (202) i played this game outside training sessions 16/03/2013 (Playing Koi & Word Bubbles become new to the chart) #Memory Matrix (1453) #Pinball Recall (1285) #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Eagle Eye (1200) #Lost in Migration (1151) #Raindrops (1111) #'Word Bubbles (1035)' #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #Familiar Faces (877) #Word Bubbles Rising (854) #Memory Match (770) #Color Match (742) #Disillusion (717) #Speed Match (712) #Brain Shift (672) #Spatial Speed Match (640) #'Playing Koi (597)' #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) #Birdwatching (248) #Route to Sprout (222) #Space Junk (202) 17/03/2013 (Word Sort, Observation Tower & Monster Garden become new to the chart) #'Observation Tower (1544)' #Memory Matrix (1453) #Pinball Recall (1285) #Eagle Eye (1269) #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Lost in Migration (1151) #Raindrops (1111) #Word Bubbles (1035) #'Monster Garden (995)' #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #Familiar Faces (877) #Word Bubbles Rising (835) played this game outside brain training sessions during that day #Memory Match (770) #Color Match (742) #Speed Match (712) #Disillusion (709) #Brain Shift (672) #Spatial Speed Match (640) #Playing Koi (597) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) #'Word Sort (288)' #Birdwatching (248) #Route to Sprout (222) #Space Junk (202) 18/03/2013 (Rhyme Workout & Disconnection become new to the chart) #Observation Tower (1544) #Memory Matrix (1453) #Pinball Recall (1285) #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Eagle Eye (1247) #'Disconnection (1172)' #Lost in Migration (1151) #Raindrops (1111) #Word Bubbles (1035) #Monster Garden (995) #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #'Rhyme Workout (887)' #Familiar Faces (877) #Word Bubbles Rising (835) #Memory Match (770) #Color Match (742) #Speed Match (712) #Disillusion (709) #Brain Shift (672) #Spatial Speed Match (640) #Playing Koi (597) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) #Word Sort (288) #Birdwatching (248) #Route to Sprout (222) #Space Junk (200) 19/03/2013 (Top Chimp & Face Memory Workout become new to the chart. There wasn't another new game until 20/11/2013) #Observation Tower (1544) #Memory Matrix (1453) #Pinball Recall (1285) #Penguin Pursuit (1250) #Eagle Eye (1247) #Disconnection (1172) #Lost in Migration (1165) #Raindrops (1111) #'Top Chimp (1053)' #Word Bubbles (1035) #Monster Garden (995) #Chalkboard Challenge (979) #'Face Memory Workout (888)' #Rhyme Workout (887) #Familiar Faces (877) #Disillusion (857) #Word Bubbles Rising (835) #Memory Match (770) #Color Match (742) #Speed Match (712) #Brain Shift (672) #Spatial Speed Match (640) #Playing Koi (597) #Birdwatching (378) #Penguin Pursuit (302) #By the Rules (297) #Word Sort (288) #Route to Sprout (222) #Space Junk (200) 09/08/2013 (Lumosity becomes upgraded. New versions replace the old versions of some games. Those that do are highlighted in bold) The BPI chart (during 11/08/2013) it said Memory Matrix reached 1700. :P #Pinball Recall (1699), Memory Matrix (1699) '& Familiar Faces (1699) Tie #Observation Tower (1616) #Playing Koi (1572) #Disillusion (1546) #Eagle Eye (1534) #Penguin Pursuit (1525) #Monster Garden (1490) #Raindrops (1478) #Rhyme Workout (1475) #Face Memory Workout (1473) #Memory Match (1434) #By the Rules (1431) #'Color Match (1415) #Word Sort (1403) #Disconnection (1377) #Top Chimp (1368) #'Brain Shift (1367)' #Word Bubbles (1339) #Word Bubbles Rising (1298) #'Chalkboard Challenge (1181)' #'Speed Match (1116)' #'Lost In Migration (979)' #Route to Sprout (977) #'Spatial Speed Match (952)' #Birdwatching (911) #Space Junk (333) 20/11/2013 (Speed Match Overdrive, Ebb and Flow & Follow that Frog become new to the chart) #Pinball Recall (1699) & Familiar Faces (1699) Tie #Observation Tower (1677) #Rhyme Workout (1626) #Face Memory Workout (1600) #Disillusion (1597) #Penguin Pursuit (1573) #Word Sort (1557) #Memory Matrix (1553) #Playing Koi (1544) #Disconnection (1532) #Color Match (1518) #Top Chimp (1507) #Raindrops (1501) #Chalkboard Challenge (1494) #Brain Shift (1493) #Monster Garden (1491) #Spatial Speed Match (1481) #Memory Match (1480) #Speed Match (1464) #Eagle Eye (1455) #'Follow that Frog (1450) ' #By the Rules (1447) #Lost in Migration (1435) #Word Bubbles (1407) #'Speed Match Overdrive (1405)' #Word Bubbles Rising (1396) #Route to Sprout (1199) #'Ebb and Flow (1028) ' #Birdwatching (917) #Space Junk (593) 21/12/2013 (the workout becomes upgraded and Train of Thought becomes new to the chart) #Pinball Recall (1699) & Familiar Faces (1699) Tie #Observation Tower (1677) #Penguin Pursuit (1654) #Word Sort (1622) #Disillusion (1606) #Playing Koi (1593) #Rhyme Workout (1590) #Face Memory Workout (1588) #Chalkboard Challenge (1580) #Color Match (1575) #Memory Matrix (1568) #Disconnection (1532) #Follow That Frog (1531) #Top Chimp (1507) #Raindrops (1501) #Brain Shift (1499) #Monster Garden (1491) #Memory Match (1483) #Eagle Eye (1478) #Speed Match (1469) #Spatial Speed Match (1467) #Ebb and Flow (1459) & Lost in Migration (1459) Tie #By the Rules (1458) #Speed Match Overdrive (1449) #Word Bubbles (1444) #Word Bubbles Rising (1403) #Route to Sprout (1199) #'Train of Thought (1181) ' #Birdwatching (917) #Space Junk (593) 03/03/2014 (Speed Pack becomes new to the chart, it has previously appeared in my training sessions at 5th and 6th of February 2014 before having BPI affection, starting from 20th February 2014) #Familiar Faces (1699) & Pinball Recall (1699) Tie #Observation Tower (1671) #Penguin Pursuit (1669) #Rhyme Workout (1633) #Word Sort (1622) #Playing Koi (1616) #Disillusion (1615) #Chalkboard Challenge (1606) #Brain Shift (1599) #Color Match (1596) #Memory Matrix (1582) #Train of Thought (1577) #Face Memory Workout (1574) #Raindrops (1559) #Ebb and Flow (1554) #Follow that Frog (1537) #Disconnection (1533) #Spatial Speed Match (1527) #Speed Match Overdrive (1518) #Top Chimp (1507) #Speed Match (1499) #Monster Garden (1491) #Memory Match (1486) #Eagle Eye (1463) (Pk: 2) #Lost in Migration (1461) #By the Rules (1457) #Word Bubbles Rising (1434) #Word Bubbles (1429) #'Speed Pack (1266)' #Route to Sprout (1199) #Birdwatching (917) #Space Junk (593) Category:Blog posts